Romansa Malam
by peaphro
Summary: Canon AT/ Sekuel 'Jatuh Bebas'/ Seulas senyum tersemat di wajah keduanya, sembari mereka menautkan jari-jari di bawah naungan rembulan: ah, romansa malam yang sempurna.


**Title **: Romansa Malam

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Fan fiction** : Peaphro aka Tsumuji Nijikawa

**Characters **: Hinata H. & Naruto U.

**Genre **: Romance

**Rate **: K+

**Warnings** : Canon AT, fluff (semoga), **diusahakan** tidak out of character, typo_(_s), dan sebagainya.

**Summary** : Canon AT/ Sekuel 'Jatuh Bebas'/ Seulas senyum tersemat di wajah keduanya, sembari mereka menautkan jari-jari di bawah naungan rembulan: ah, romansa malam yang sempurna.

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Gemerisik kelopak bunga-bunga _sakura _warnai heningnya malam, suara yang dihasilkan bernaung sejenak di indera pendengaran, membawa perasaan damai bagi setiap orang, tentunya. Tak terkecuali seorang gadis yang tengah menikmati lembutnya angin malam. Cahaya bulan lebih terang malam ini.

Si gadis tengah duduk di beranda, lensa pengamatnya menerawang, ribuan manik-manik langit memainkan cahayanya yang benderang sembari helaian rambut diterbangkan dengan lembut. Duduk dalam diam, menikmati indahnya suasana. Sudah lama tidak seperti ini, dikarenakan misi dan latihan yang menyita waktu: sekali-kali ia harus beristirahat.

Ia goyangkan kedua kaki, kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas papan kayu yang juga menjadi penopang tubuhnya. _Kimono _keunguannya terlihat bercahaya selagi purnama tidak segan-segan untuk membagi cahayanya untuk sang gadis. Tak lama kemudian, kedua lensa pengamat menutup, senyum yang menghiasi wajah menambah keelokannya.

Tampak kolam kecil yang berada di depannya bergelimang akibat biasan sang bulan. Warna jingganya yang memesona pancarkan kesejukan, kian langit berubah keunguan dengan dekorasi hitam dan biru tua di mana-mana. Manik putih di atas sana mengerlipkan cahayanya kepada makhluk hidup yang ada di bawah, mengundang gumaman terpesona kepada mereka yang melihatnya.

Sudah seminggu sejak hari itu.

Wajahnya kian memerah sembari dibukanya kedua mata, lalu menatap kembali lentera yang menyinari alam semesta. Benaknya mengiyakan bahwa ia masih belum bisa percaya jikalau sang pujaan hati mengembalikan perasaannya: dia sangat senang. Tak bisa ia bayangkan ketika sang pemuda dimaki habis-habisan oleh sepupu dan teman satu kelompoknya.

Si pemudi menggeleng, helai-helai rambut juga ikut menari-nari karenanya. Alang-alang di depan beranda kian larut semakin liar dibuat, sementara remang bulan purnama merambat berselimut mendung, membuat cahaya kian menghilang. Si gadis menatap sedih. Bulannya pergi.

Si gadis pun memutuskan untuk berdiri, namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar sesuatu; kedua alis bertaut, diambilnya _kunai _yang ia selipkan di kain pengikat_ kimono-_nya. Perasaannya was-was; batinnya mencelos. Ia kencangkan pegangannya kepada senjata tajam itu, sembari suara yang amat dikenalinya menyeruak di pekatnya malam.

"_Pssh_! Hei, Hinata!"

Sang pemudi menoleh; kedua mata keabu-abuannya terlihat agak membelalak disertai dengan kekagetan―air muka berubah, semburat kemerahan merekah. Ia sudah berjanji, ia tidak akan kehilangan kesadaran kali ini. Dan ia akan membuktikannya.

"Na-naruto-_kun_…" ujar Hinata gugup, kedua matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang diam-diam memasuki rumahnya. Ia bisa melihat lambaian bayang sang pemuda berderai lembut di antara alang-alang yang menyembunyikan sebagian tubuhnya, sementara angin malam masih melambai ke sana kemari; tak menentu arahnya."Ke-kenapa kau ke sini?"

Naruto tersenyum sumringah. Dengan cepat ia meninggalkan alang-alang dan menggamit pergelangan tangan si gadis, yang berusaha untuk menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan sang pemuda. **"**Hinata, kau harus ikut denganku sekarang! Ada sesuatu yang mau kutunjukkan!"

Dan sang pemudi hanya bisa menurut, sembari menoleh ke segela arah untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Mereka berjalan ke luar daerah Konoha, di mana semuanya terdiri dari pepohonan dan semak-semak belukar.

Malam tidak bisa lagi menjaga rahasia. Kabut telah digiring ke pinggir-pinggir lembah jauh di tepi cakrawala, tinggal si pemuda dan si gadis yang tengah berjalan menuju suatu tempat, dengan bulan adiwarna dan kirmizinya malam dipenuhi gugusan bintang yang memikat. Kunang-kunang di jalan setapak yang mereka lalui bergantian untuk memainkan pelitanya, senantiasa untuk menyenangkan kedua insan.

Tapak kaki keduanya akhirnya selaras. Suaranya menghiasi alat pendengar mereka masing-masing. Airmuka si gadis masih tetap sama semenjak sang pemuda datang menghampirinya, namun kali ini menghangat. Degup jantung tidak bertalu-talu seperti di mana ia masih awam dengannya; bisa ia rasakan para mutiara langit di atas sana tersenyum kepada mereka. "Ki-kita mau ke mana, Naruto-_kun_?"

"_Hehehe_, rahasia," tawa si pemuda selagi ia menggoyangkan tangannya yang bertaut dengan si gadis yang kembali merona. Kedua teropong cemerlangnya menatap khidmat cakrawala yang berhias dengan perhiasannya yang paling cantik. Terasa di wajah sang gadis getar kebahagiaan yang aneh, sembari mata tak berpupil juga ingin menyapu moleknya malam.

Langit lazuardi terpampang manis di binar teropong kembar sang gadis. Anak-anak rambutnya dimainkan oleh angin sepoi-sepoi yang cukup untuk menggetarkan ranting-ranting pohon di sepanjang jalan. Ia bisa mendengar sang pemuda tengah bersenandung; tidak mau kalah dengan para hewan yang juga membentuk harmoni alam.

Kedua mata si gadis pelan-pelan terkatup, berusaha untuk mengingat kembali kejadian seminggu yang lalu; memoar yang paling indah telah diraihnya. Padang rumput, bunga-bunga… serta jatuh bebas. Sukma serasa melayang, indahnya seakan-akan tidak bisa diucapkan satu persatu; dua matanya terbuka lebar ketika ia merasakan si pemuda mengencangkan pegangannya, disertai dengan suaranya yang lantang menyinggahi pendengaran.

"Kita sudah sampai!"

Ketika Hinata melihat dan merasakan aroma tempat itu, rasionya mengatakan bahwa ia tengah berada di dalam nirwana yang selama ini dimimpikannya. Ia akan terus berpikir seperti itu jika Naruto tidak menariknya. "Ayo, lihat lebih dekat!"

Si gadis masih tercengang. Di depannya terdapat bunga-bunga matahari yang terhampar asal; kilau bulan yang membias menyebabkan warna bunga-bunga terlihat keemasan dan bercahaya. Puspawarna bunga-bunga itu seakan-akan membuatnya terhipnotis. Lamat-lamat ia menghirup aroma bunga yang tercampur oleh harum dedaunan dan tanah.

"Kausuka?"

Si pemudi menoleh, mendapati si pemuda yang tengah memandang si pelita yang tengah berpendar dalam kelam. Bintang-bintang di atas sana tertunduk di balik tipisnya awan, namun kerlipnya meyakinkan untuk setia. Nyanyian-nyanyian malam sayup-sayup menyeruak merdu tanpa permisi, menyadarkan si pemudi yang masih berada di dalam awang.

Si gadis belum menjawab. Ia tatap lekat-lekat pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. Lentera dunia tengah membias, membuat siluet keduanya tercipta di keheningan. Si pemuda menoleh, bibirnya melengkung, membuat suatu senyuman seraya ia meletakkan telunjuknya di bawah hidung. "Aku tidak sengaja menemukan bunga-bunga matahari ini ketika aku mencari bunga yang pas untukmu…"

Awan-awan kelabu menggantung samar. Manik-manik langit kiranya bercengkrama di antara perbatasan warna ungu dan biru tua langit luas, bergantian untuk menorehkan kilau untuk dunia, dengan tujuan membumbung afeksi untuk mereka yang tengah menyombong di malam ini. Si gadis bisa melihat kotoran-kotoran tanah yang tertempel di jaket dan wajahnya dengan jelas karena cahaya rembulan.

Hinata tahu, si pemuda berkilah agar dirinya tidak mencemaskan keadaannya. Ia lalu tersenyum, semburat merah di wajahnya agak merekah, sembari para capung berkumpul lalu menari dengan sayap-sayap mereka. Ia kemudian menyentuh kelopak kuning cerah bunga matahari yang haus akan Raja Siang. "A-aku suka sekali, Naruto-_kun_."

Rumpun pepohonan di remang-remang bergesek ditiup angin, menerbangkan dedaunan yang belum siap untuk jatuh dari sang induk; di setiap pucuk dedaunan terdapat mahkota cahaya yang menerangi mereka. Setelah itu terdengarlah suara jangkrik malam yang berdendang bersama sang katak, bernyanyi meminta hujan di tengah banyaknya mutiara langit.

Hinata menatap lembut bunga-bunga matahari di hadapannya. Seakan-akan menjadi personifikasi dirinya, bunga-bunga matahari itu. Terkadang tegar bagai karang tak bertepi, kadang juga merapuh lingar rarai. bunga yang haus akan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari matahari, sebagaimana ia terhadap pemuda yang tak jauh dari dirinya sendiri.

Mata kelabu si gadis menemukan setangkai bunga matahari kecil yang tergeletak di antara besarnya bunga-bunga yang sejenis. Perlahan namun pasti, tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengambil bunga itu, sembari bibirnya melengkung membentuk suatu senyuman. Ia lalu berjalan menuju si pemuda yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu di bawah bunga-bunga.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Sepertinya aku lupa menaruh hadiahmu di mana―" sang pemuda sepertinya terkesiap dengan apa yang berada di tangan sang gadis, raut kekecewaan tersemat jelas di wajahnya. "_Yah_, bukan kejutan lagi. Kau sudah memegang hadiahnya―"

"U-untukmu, Naruto-_kun_."

Megawan hitam menawan dengan wirama tarian batari penghias alam. Kunang-kunang tak kunjung pulang ke rumah, binatang kecil itu masih saja menyumbangkan pelitanya kepada mereka. Meski sampai larut malam pun, mereka akan menunggu dan menyertai kedua insan yang terdiam akan setangkai bunga matahari. Sebentar lagi, insting mereka berucap.

"Kenapa kau beri padaku? Itu untukmu," cetus Naruto yang menatap heran Hinata, air mukanya yang seperti itu membuat si gadis tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, namun kilau merah di wajahnya sudah menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya pada saat ini. Ia menggeleng perlahan. "Ti-tidak, Naruto-_kun_. Ka-kau lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan ini."

"Maksudmu, kau tidak suka bunga matahari?" tanya si pemuda yang masih heran akan kelakuan si pemudi. Kedua alisnya bertaut, rasa kekecewaan terpancar jelas di roman muka pemuda itu selagi ia melayangkan tatapan sendu kepada si gadis. Si pemuda melihat gadis itu menggeleng lagi. Lengkungan sempurna terukir di wajahnya. "Bu-bukan begitu, Naruto-_kun_; a-aku… ingin memberikan bunga ini kepadamu, ka-karena…

"… a-aku akan menunggumu,"

Bunga-bunga matahari di sekitar mereka melayah karena ulah angin malam yang bersepoi, juga menggoyangkan surai-surai klimis mereka, serta merta menerbangkan rerumputan ke arah yang tidak diketahui.

"I-itu arti dari bunga matahari, Naruto-_kun_; a-aku akan menunggumu, seperti bunga matahari yang selalu menunggu sang surya yang akan mengisi hari-hari mereka. S-sang surya adalah nirwana mereka, penyejuk mereka, dan mereka akan selalu bertahan untuk menunggu matahari mereka; d-dan matahariku itu kau," ujarnya demikian. Mukanya yang halus itu menjadi merah oleh malunya, menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat setelah itu, masih meresapkan kata masing-masing ke dalam kalbu. Di sana sini nampak kepada mereka sinar bulan jatuh dari antara sela-sela daun yang bercengkrama, terang putih rupanya di antara bayang-bayang daun yang hitam. Kedua lensa Hinata bergerak ke sana ke mari, terlalu malu untuk berhadapan dengan iris biru yang hangat.

"Terimakasih sudah percaya."

Terbelalak, iris bening itu akhirnya menemukan kedua biru yang begitu terang. Sayup-sayup di kejauhan terdengar harmonium, hilang dan timbul di dalam kesunyian, sementara angin sepoi-sepoi bergumam sesuatu tentang indahnya malam. Senyuman tulus yang digoreskan oleh pemuda itu terpampang jelas di depannya, dengan cahaya lunar yang menempa tubuhnya. Berkilauan.

Sejauh mata memandang sekaliannya tersepuh dalam sinar bulan yang putih lembut. Tampak kepik berterbangan di tengah gelapnya malam dan pohon-pohon yang kabur kelabu, tak ingin menginginkan cahaya. Naruto mengambil setangkai bunga matahari di tangan Hinata, lalu menengadah; ia bentangkan tangannya luas-luas, membiarkan angin deras menerjangnya.

Si gadis merasakan tubuhnya tergoyang seraya ia membawa lengan kanannya di depan wajahnya. Tak lama alat pendengarannya merasakan suatu harmonium yang entah darimana asalnya, membuatnya terdiam akan suguhan yang begitu nikmat dan menenangkan. Ia menutup kedua matanya, ingin mendengarkan harmonium itu lagi. Ini… utopia, bukan?

"… Kau mendengarnya? Energi alam begitu besar, aku sampai pangling ketika aku pertama kali mendengar suara seindah itu,"

Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata, kedua matanya hampa, tidak bisa bersua. Naruto… sebenarnya siapa? Dia begitu terang, begitu bercahaya, begitu berbaur dan bersatu dengan alam. Terkesima.

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

Seperti bergerak sendiri, tangan kanannya terulur, putih mengilat warnanya. Si gadis tertunduk, merasakan tangannya tergamit olehnya. Tak lama ia merasakan sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas telapak tangannya. Perlahan, kedua mata keabu-abuannya melebar, merasakan sesuatu yang amat penting tengah berada di tangannya.

"Aku mau kau memilikinya; aku percayakan kepadamu untuk menyimpannya," ujarnya bersungguh-sungguh, tangan kanan pemuda itu bergerak untuk bersatu dengan tangan kiri Hinata, menggenggamnya erat. "Sampai semuanya berakhir, kita akan bertemu di sini lagi… _kan_?"

Si gadis menutup kedua mata, menahan airmata yang ingin menyeruak melewati kedua pipinya yang halus. Ia pegang dengan erat kalung Hokage Pertama itu, lalu didekapkannya ke dekat dadanya. Batu kebiruan bergemerisik perlahan, sementara orion di angkasa tengah berkelap-kelip untuk menenangkan.

Tampak raut kebingungan dan kecemasan terpeta di wajah sang pemuda seraya sang gadis mulai menitikkan airmata, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "_O_-_oi_, Hinata, jangan _nangis_! _O_-_oi_!"

"Ma-maaf," sergah si pemudi sambil menyusuti airmatanya dengan kain _kimono_ yang menutupi pergelangan tangannya, masih tertunduk. Keduanya terdiam, sementara bunga matahari yang mengelilingi mereka tengah bersukacita dengan lunar yang lembut dan bersahabat.

Hinata menengadah perlahan, iris lembutnya melihat diri sang pemuda yang begitu bercahaya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terpesona, terkagum-kagum, dan ia menyadarinya. Perlahan sebuah senyuman lembut tersungging di wajah sang puteri, disusul dengan rona kemerahan menghiasi dengan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Ki-kita akan bertemu di sini lagi… setelah semuanya berakhir, dan kaupulang dengan berjaya; a-aku akan menanti saat-saat itu."

Dan keduanya pun perlahan-lahan menyunggingkan senyum lebar-lebar.

Tangan-tangan mereka bertaut, menyaksikan gugusan bintang dalam permainan malam yang begitu memukau. Kunang-kunang berterbangan di sekitar mereka, menghadiahi cahaya kepada mereka yang hatinya sentosa dan penuh harapan. Sejenak, mereka bisa melihat masa depan yang sangat mereka nanti, masa depan yang gemilang.

Dengan setangkai bunga matahari yang dipegang oleh sang pemuda dan seuntai kalung yang melingkar manis di leher sang pemudi. Di bawah naungan rembulan, tersemat sebuah senyuman di bibir masing-masing.

Ah, romansa malam yang sempurna.

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Catatan: Fiksi lama yang disempurnakan di tengah-tengah ulangan kenaikan kelas, _nih_ XD padahal saya mau _publish_ pas NHFD u_u semoga cukup fluffy untuk kalian, ya. :D

Mau _ngucapin_ terima kasih untuk _my Bro_ **Tsubaki Nijikawa**yang sudah _buatin_ 'Planisphere', dan juga semua yang membaca, me-_review_, ataupun memilih 'Jatuh Bebas' sebagai salah satu _fanfic Romance_ terbaik di _event_ OFF tempo dulu :D _thankyou thank youuuuuu_! _Muahhh_~~ :** *abaikan*

Bagi kalian yang ingin memberikan koreksi, ulasan, ataupun konkrit sangat diterima. :3


End file.
